Just A Kiss
by Jinxx Draconett
Summary: She thought they had a special meaning. He thought they were as common as saying hello. A story that was truly fun to write and, surprisingly, has something to do with Kaichou wa maid-sama and...EXCALIBUR!


Just a Kiss

Konata: As I gazed into the wonderful amber eyes that belonged to none other than a fan made pic of death the Kid, I had an odd thought. Read to figure out what it is.

Death the Kid:*reads from script* Kona-chan does not own Soul Eater. *flashes totally fake yet hot smile*

Konata: *nosebleed* he called me Kona-_CHAN!_

_/_

Death the kid walked into Shibusen's library with a nonchalant look upon his face. His amber eyes grazed the room over before finding what he was looking for. His favorite toy. A girl about 15 sat on the couch, a book in her hands. Light brown, mousy hair surrounded her heart shaped face in pigtails. Her moss green eyes looked upon her book almost lovingly, a light blush upon her cheeks. Maka Albarn sat in his favorite couch, reading with a glorious grin on her face. The shinigami's son let out a mischievous cat -like grin himself and, as quiet as Death itself (Ha, pun) snuck up behind her.

"What're you reading?" he whispered curiously by her ear. She jumped and he snickered. When she turned around, Kid saw a look of relief pass through her eyes.

"Oh, it's you Kid-kun."

"Hello Maka. What're you reading?" He tried to look over her shoulder but Maka successfully hid it behind her back.

"Nothing. Just some boring stuff that Death Gods aren't interested in," she grinned nervously.

"Hmm, let me see."

"No! You can't! It's um…PORN!"

"It doesn't look like porn to me." Kid successfully held up the first volume of Kaichou wa brunette's eyes widened.

"How? But-?I-!"

"New Shinigami powers." The boy shrugged. "They came with the whole shinigami's son turning 16 deal. But, that doesn't matter here does it Maka? 'The student council president is a Maid'."

The teen flipped through the pages, eyes holding a cold amusement. Maka glared.

"Yup, definitely not porn. It's shojo manga." The girl gratefully took her comic back.

"What will it take for you not to tell?"

Kid grinned; he was looking forward to this part.

"You need to be my personal maid for the rest of today and tomorrow."

"I can't!" Maka protested. "All of the girls at Shibusen would despise me!"

Kid raised an eyebrow, and then raised the other to make it symmetrical.

"Why would they hate you?"

"Oh come on, kid, you know what they say."

"No, I honestly don't."

Maka snorted then put on a really high pitched voice.

'_Oh, Kid-kun is soooo hot. One glare from him could kill but one mere glance would totally make Yuuki from Vampire Knight abandon both Kaname and Zero. If you get a smile from him you have to go take a pregnancy test. If he laughs at your joke, you have to bet really thick glasses. Yes, his laugh is that beautifully blinding. AHH, Kid-kun would totally pwn Hitler if there were a war between Japan and  
Germany. Kid should be the King of the Host Club. No he should be the entire Host Club. _ETC. etc. BLAH BLAH BLAH.

Maka glared at the floor.

"The traitors betrayed the Hitachiin twincest code. The betrayed the oath of the yaoi even betrayed the straight pairings of ZeroxYuuki and KanamexYuuki. Eh? What're you chuckling at?"

Kid stopped laughing and sat in the couch. "Nothing…Maka?"

"Hmm?"

"Sit on my lap."

Maka immediately turned red.

"No! Why should I?"

"Young lady please be quiet in the library."

"Sorry Panda Bookman."

Death smiled evilly.

"You're my maid are you not?"

Maka muttered something incoherent then reluctantly sat in Kid's lap, absolutely scarlet.

"Now you're going to listen to a story Maka."

"What is this? Story time with the pervert?"

"Oooh. Harsh words. But yes. That's basically what it is. Ah! I know exactly what'll make this perfect! Come with me. We have to go to my house."

-15 minutes later-

"Hey, Kid. Why am I wearing this?" Maka adorned a perfect black and white maid uniform that stopped at her mid thighs. Black knees socks, shoes and a frilly maid headband completed the look. Kid nodded happily.

"It fits," he said looking her over. "From now on you are to call me Master instead of Kid."

"Why?"

"Master has an even number of 6 letters in while Kid has an odd three."

"Alright." Kid waited expectantly. Maka blushed and rolled her eyes. "Alright _Master._"Kid sat on the living room couch and patted his lap. When Maka was seated he held up a book that made Maka gasp.

"_CITY OF ASHES? Like in the mortal instruments series?_ I've been dying to get that book! Where did you find it Master? And why, Shinigami-sama tell, do you have a romance book in your bookshelf?"

"I know. Soul told me. Its Liz's now shush. I'm going to read to you."

The two sat comfortably. Maka, eagerly listening to the steady flow of Kid's voice streaming the exciting, adventurous tale. It was only when they reached that one part in Seelie Court did things get awkward.

(WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! WARNING! )

'_The queen's smile was wide and terrible. "What if I told you she could be freed by kiss?"_

"_You want Jace to kiss you?" Clary said, bewildered. The queen burst out laughing._

"_Despite his charms that kiss could not free the girl."_

"_I'm not kissing any of you. Just so it's official." Stated Isabelle._

"_That hardly seems necessary," Simon said. "If a kiss is all…" He moved toward Clary, who was frozen in surprise._

"_No, that is not what I want either. The kiss that will free the girl is the kiss that she most desires. Only that and nothing more."_

"_Why are you doing this?' Jace demanded._

"_I rather thought I was offering you a boon."_

_Jace flushed._

"_That's ridiculous. They're brother and sister."_

_The Queen shrugged._

"_Desire is not always lessened by disgust."_

"_You don't have to Clary it's a trick.'_

"_Not a trick a test." Said Jace._

_Isabelle sounded annoyed. "Who cares? It's just a kiss."_

Maka snorted, making Kid pause.

"What?" he asked. Maka looked up at him, eyes amused.

"Well there's no such thing as just a kiss. Kisses are special." The male's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh really? Why? Kisses are given freely in other countries as a form of greeting."

"But those are cheek kisses. Not a real kiss."

"But they are still kisses." Objected Kid.

"But they're not like the kisses in the book."

"Well, let's see what happens in the book now shall we."

'"_That's right." Said Jace. Clary saw him at the blurred edge of her vision as he moved towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. "It's just a kiss." He said.'_

Maka snorted again.

'_She let him turn her, looked up at him. His eyes were very dark. She could see herself in his dilated pupils._

Maka looked at Kid's sharp amber eyes. She could see herself alright, and she looked like that little Noah serving maid in D. Gray Man. Short, flat and childish. Why would Kid want a maid like her anyway? He caught her looking. Blushing she coolly said, "Go on. I'm paying attention."

'_He said, "You can close your eyes and think of England if you like."_

"_I've never been to England," she said but shut her eyelids._

Maka did the same, imagining England from Hetalia in her mind.

'_She could feel the dank heaviness of her clothes, cold and itchy against her skin …_

Was it just her imagination or had Kid's arm not been around her waist before?

'_And the weight of Jace's hands on her shoulders.'_

Okay, Kid's voice _definitely _hadn't been so close to her before.

"_And then he kissed her." _Was what the Son of Death had said before he too, had pressed his own lips gently against hers.

He wasn't forceful. His lips were just there, warm against hers. It was as if he were waiting for an answer. In reply, Make kissed him back with force than surprised even she. She had liked Kid for a while now, months even. But he always hung out with Liz and Patty which had her amazingly frustrated. She channeled all her pent up emotions through their kiss. Kid replying with the same amount of force. Soul had been getting to close to his Maka after all. The boy bit her lower lip requiring entrance that was quickly granted.

Soon the book lay on the floor between the two out of breath teens.

Maka looked at Kid who was gazing at her with a new look in his eye, or on that she had just failed to notice before. Love. She blushed and looked away as the boy laughed.

"I guess the girls at Shibusen would seriously be jealous now," he said. Maka grinned and snuggled closer to him.

"Of course. After all one kiss from you makes all the girls melt."

Kid looked at her skeptically.

"I don't see a puddle of my Maka on my living room floor."

"Of course not. I'm a super girl. I don't get affected by this type of thing. Even if I did, I would have enough sense not to do it here. I mean, if I melted on the spot, my substance would stain the carpet and ruin the symmetry of the floor.

"You're absolutely right." Kid murmured once again closing the gap between them.

"Perfectly right."

/

Konata: And so it ended. Review peeps. I enjoy getting feedback.

Black Star: Oi! Why was there no me in this story.

Konata: Oh, Gomenesai. Rewind everyone. Back to the middle of their makeout session.

/

Maka and Kid were so caught up in each other that they did not notice the door open. Black Star and Tsubaki walked in.

"KID! REJOICE FOR I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, HAVE PAID YOU, A COMMONER A VISIT AND OH HELL ARE YOU SUCKING FACE WITH MAKA?"

Tsubaki turned scarlet, apologized for intruding and dragged Black Star out the door. Maka and Kid didn't even flinch.

/Konata: There all done.

Maka and Kid: O/O

Soul: …

Black Star: Hell Yeah! It is I, the great Black Star that made this fanfic what it is today! Review and praise me! Also, come to my five hour rant-.

Kid: *snaps out of it* Wait. I know this voice. *pulls mask off of 'Black Star to reveal…*

Everyone: EXCALIBUR?

Excalibur: EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR~!

XD But seriously Review. Or else I will send Excalibur after you. MWAAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
